The present disclosure relates to a hot-forming tool having an upper die and a lower die. The upper as well as the lower die each include a base plate having a forming cheek fixed thereto and a core which is also fixed to the base plate. Also included is a duct system for the guiding-through of a coolant, the duct system being constructed between the core and the backside of the forming cheek facing the core.
Generally, a hot-forming tool of the above-mentioned type is known.
However, in the case of the known hot-forming tools, the forming cheeks have exclusively been produced mechanically.
Until now, the following working steps were required for producing the forming cheeks:                1. 6-sided basic machining of a formed part used as a blank;        2. Rough milling of the form contour and making of fastening holes for fixing the finished forming cheek on a base plate;        3. Making of the cooling duct system by milling and/or deep-hole drilling;        4. Heat treatment (hardening);        5. Grinding to the end measurement;        6. Eroding; and        7. HSC milling of the outer contour.        
This type of production of forming cheeks is very time-consuming and cost-intensive because of a high proportion of cutting machining.
The present disclosure provides for a cast hot-forming tool whose manufacturing costs are significantly lower in comparison to previously produced hot-forming tools.
According to the present disclosure, at least the forming cheeks are constructed as cast parts.
As a result of the manufacturing of the forming cheeks as cast parts, the required mechanical (cutting) machining of the forming cheeks is reduced to the machining of the mounting surfaces, or the bearing surfaces on the base plates and the HSC milling of the outer contour after the heat treatment.
The manufacturing costs for the hot-forming tool of the present disclosure can therefore be reduced considerably without having to accept disadvantages or impairments with respect to the cooling system.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.